Better Together
by portmanroxsmysoxs
Summary: A small story about Ron, Hermione, and a radio on New Year's Eve. Might the countdown to a new year bring about a kiss? Oneshot, complete fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Shame.

A/N: Okay, I know I just posted a story here like, what, two days ago? That I probably should be working on right now? But no, not tonight. sigh, I'm spending New Year's with my computer for company. All my friends are out at their parties. Psht, who needs parties when you could write Hermione plus Ron equals Love fics? Just a little one-shot I did in an hour.

* * *

Hermione sat in a worn, patched arm chair off in a corner in the living room. People filled the brightly-lit home, sending dancing and laughing shadows onto the snow. She had made a conscious decision not to cast her shadow just then – maybe later, when the hot chocolate she drank a few minutes ago gave her enough energy to walk about and join in the cacophony of sound. In the meantime, she snuggled back in the chair and took in the warmth of the Weasley household on New Year's Eve.

Mrs. Weasley had only a few days to plan this little party. She had so much to do for Christmas, after all. However, with the help of the whole family, plus Harry, Hermione, and Fleur, the house had been cleaned top to bottom. Then, the decorations had been placed all over the house – including the bathrooms and attic. Mr. Weasley had managed to smuggle a Muggle radio out of The Ministry and into the living room with ease, and Harry had managed to help him set up the contraption with batteries (a concept that Mr. Weasley could not grasp for several hours). Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had been in the kitchen, cooking up various baked goods to serve that night. Hermione and the rest of the Weasley clan had been relegated to making sure the color scheme of the New Year's décor didn't clash with that of the Christmas scheme.

All and all, the party had gone particularly well up until now. Not a lot of people had been invited, but the sheer number of people that made up the Weasley family filled up the downstairs no problem. With the three extras, the home was pleasantly crowded. Bill, Charlie, and Fleur took up the kitchen, laughing and talking about work and such. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had already gone to bed, with the help of a few glasses of ale.

Fred and George had apparated in the dining room about a half hour ago, bringing with them various bags of tricks and treats. Also, they had secured themselves girlfriends – Alicia with George and Katie with Fred. Hermione marveled at their ability to put up with the pranksters. They were currently joking around in Mr. Weasley's study. The door was closed, making it obvious they were having some quality time.

The rest consisted of Ginny, Harry, Hermione, and Ron. They sat around in the cozy living room. The fireplace was crackling happily, illuminating the room in a soft glow. Harry and Ron sat on weathered rug, playing a rousing game of Exploding Snap. Ron cursed loudly from time to time, making Harry laugh brightly. Ginny lay stretched out on the couch, watching them with spirited eyes. Her gaze mostly lurked on Harry, noticing the dark circles she usually saw underneath his eyes had suddenly gone. Hermione sat in a squished armchair with a closed book in her lap and her eyes on the back of Ron's head blankly, thinking about nothing in particular.

A radio sat on the other side of the room, cackling with soft static. A deep, male voice managed its way through the noise, announcing in gay tones that there was only ten minutes left until the New Year was to be welcomed. Hermione listened as the male voice was replaced by a forty's tune, a woman's voice crooning deeply. She felt sleepy and content, inhaling the ghost scent of the chocolate that used to inhabit the coffee cup she clutched in her hands.

"Alright everyone, it's time to grab your girls and lick your lips," the announcer came on again, "because we've got exactly two minutes until we leave this good year behind!" He laughed and cleared his voice. Ron and Harry had stopped their games, blush creeping up the side of Harry's neck, and they stared at the wooden box sitting on the end table next to the couch Ginny lay on.

"Whoo!" Hermione heard George exclaim merrily. A second later, Alicia let out a girly squeal and Hermione almost smiled. Everyone seemed to have someone tonight, and she was happy she was spending tonight with the people she liked, and not in the library like she did so many other times.

The radio broke back into the party. "The countdown begins in a minute and twenty seconds, so you might wanna warm up to that special someone and draw up your New Years Resolutions," the man laughed again. "See you in a few, guys."

Hermione tried to shake herself back into reality, if only just a little bit. She observed quietly as Harry ended the game and slid onto the couch at Ginny's feet. Ginny smiled shyly and sat up languidly so her shoulder touched his. Harry's face was almost completely red by now, and he dared not look at Ron while he pushed his messy hair back on his forehead. Ginny took his hand, and Hermione could practically hear their hearts racing in sync from all the way on the other side of the room.

Ron, on the other hand, was completely disinterested in whatever his sister and her boyfriend were up to. He was sitting on the floor, stretching and shoving their game aside. Hermione watched blatantly as Ron stood up to his full height – six five – and lumbered over to her silently.

Ron took a seat on the floor next to her chair. He sat Indian-style on the stained wood and rested his chin on Hermione's armrest. He sighed loudly, wanting to draw Hermione's attention to him looking sad.

When this did not work as well as he wanted, Ron cleared his throat. "It seems like everyone's got someone to kiss," he brought up. He squinted one eye, making the freckles on his pale skin dance and squish together. "Well, besides Charlie, but he's got some broad up in Wales or whatever. Doesn't matter, he's sick anyway."

Hermione nodded, still a little bit out of it. She thought she would be able to make it to midnight, since it was a common practice at school to finish homework. It might've been all the warm, doughy food she had eaten for dinner and snuck off plates setting in the kitchen. She smiled at him placidly. She didn't know what to say.

Ron was about to open his mouth, his cheeks suddenly red, when the radio cut in once again. "Alright all you cats and dolls! The Countdown begins… now!"

Another cheer was heard from the study, and then a sudden crash and hushed giggles. "I can fix this!" Fred could be heard hissing, Katie squealing.

"Ten…." Blaring trumpets could be heard through the static, playing a jovial tune.

Ron fidgeted with himself, and got on his knees.

"Nine…."

His head was now level with hers. She stared at his mouth – it was nice and red.

"Eight…."

Ron was about on fire with nervousness.

"Seven…."

Hermione snuck a quick glance at Harry and Ginny.

"Six…."

They were already kissing, Ginny's hand on Harry's face.

"Five…."

Hermione shifted in her seat, the situation finally settling on her.

"Four…."

Ron was considering losing his nerve.

"Three…."

Hermione sat up a little, bringing her face ever so slightly closer to his.

"Two…."

She blushed.

"One…."

Ron leaned in slowly.

"Happy New Year, everyone!"

Ron continued leaning and didn't stop until his lips blindly ended up on hers. He was doing this whole kissing thing all wrong, but he was too headstrong at the time to care. He fumbled with his mouth. His cheeks were too hot for her taste, brushing against her skin every so often. Hermione smiled, going back into her subdued state of mind and tasting the mint Ron had slipped in his mouth a few minutes past. Harry and Ginny were having a snog war, as it turns out. Bill and Fleur exchanged a peck and went back to discussing whatever it was they were debating with Charlie, who smiled knowingly. One can only guess what Fred, George, and their company were up to.

And just then, everything was just right. The static of the radio continued throughout the night, until a very tired Ron stopped on his way following Hermione up the stairs to shut it off. He kissed her forehead before shuffling off into his room with a pounding heart to fall asleep smiling.

Hermione seemed to daydream for a long while, staring at the ceiling with happy feeling. For the first time a long time, she did not worry or fuss or toss about thinking and doubting. Instead, she settled into her pillow and slept with a smile.

* * *

So, Happy New Year's, everyone! Ahah, I actually wrote the kissing part just as New Year's came. For that, I am amazed. Yay. Anyway, as a resolution for 2006, I am actually going to finish one of the multi-chapter stories I have on here. And I will write one-shots that actually have a plot and everything, unlike this one. Yeah, I'm pretty much going all-out.

UM PS: Reviews are always welcome. Please please please:)


End file.
